Lucky Number 3
by Twilight Forever222
Summary: What if Bella hadn't stopped Edward in the medow that day and went all the way. What if she got pregant and had a normal pregancy. Hillarity issues as Bella becomes more prego and moves into the Cullen house. Please Reveiw and Comment
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, thanks for reading this story and if you have read or are reading one of my other stories just know I haven't stopped writing them I have just been really busy and I should have the next chapters to those up in a day or two. **

**Me: Emmett why can't I own Twilight**

**Emmett: Because you aren't cool enough to own it**

**Me: You're mean you booty person why don't you just go kick a tree**

**Emmett: If I go kick a tree will you tell everyone you don't own Twilight.**

**Me: Fine**

**Emmett goes and kicks a tree and it goes crashing to the ground**

**Me: Oh come on you had to kick down the tree I watch squirrels run up when I am bored**

**Emmett: Allie just say it**

**Me: Fine I don't own Twilight or any of Stephanie Meyers characters except for the baby it belongs to me and I am sad to say I am not smarter than a fifth grader.**

I'm WHAT!

I stood in my bathroom holding my breath praying that this wasn't happening. After about 10 minutes of having to stand there freaking out the test was finally over. I picked up the stick, took a deep breath, and looked at it. In the split-second that I looked at it my whole world came crashing down on me. I was pregnant.

I fell to the floor and began sobbing. How was I going to tell Edward? How was I going to tell my dad and my mom? How was I going to take care of the baby? Would I be a good mother? All these questions had me worried sick.

After I calmed down enough to get up from the floor I decided to take a shower because it would help me relax. I stood in the shower thinking about the questions running through my head knowing that I couldn't answer a single one of them. Once all of the hot water ran I out I got out and wrapped a towel around me. I walked to my room and went to my closet. Alice had taken all my clothes and burnt them one day while I was at work, so all the clothes in here were of her doing.

I picked out a plain white long sleeve shirt, dark blue jeans, and a white jacket with a really pretty design on the pockets **(Picture on Profile)**. After I was done getting dressed I went into my bathroom to dry my hair. I kept it down because I honestly didn't care what it looked like.

I headed to the living room where Charlie was watching a basketball game.

"Dad I am going to go over to Edward's." I stated simply.

"Ok, but be back by dinner time." I just nodded not wanting to talk afraid that my voice would tell that I was hiding something from him.

While I was driving I actually thought about how I was feeling about all this. I was happy that I was having a baby. It was someone that I could care for their whole life and then realization hit me I love this baby that was inside me. I was just upset now because I didn't know how everyone else would take this.

When I arrived at the house Edward was already outside waiting for me. I smiled at him but I know it didn't reach my eyes. When he saw this he knew something was wrong. I hopped out of my truck and ran into his arms. He hugged me and tilted my head up so he could see my face.

"Love, what's wrong?" He asked me

"Can you get your whole family I need to tell them this too?" I asked him

"Sure, come on." He pulled me into the house and called out there names Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie they would hear. They came down the stairs and spotted me.

"Can you all sit down I need to tell you something." I whispered. I was really worried now that Edward would leave me again because he didn't want to be a father. I followed everyone into the living room and sat down in the love seat next to Edward everyone else was scattered around the room.

"Ok, I don't know how to tell everyone this but….." I don't think I could say it cause I knew Edward would be mad at me and leave me again.

"Bella love, please tell us what's wrong." He told me stroking my cheek.

"Ok, but promise not to leave me again when I tell you." He looked hurt.

"Love I told you I won't leave you ever again, but please tell me what's wrong before I go mad." He asked me.

"I'm…..pregnant.

**DUN DUN DUN… Sorry for the cliffy but I thought it was better this way. Please review and tell me what you think of my story so far.**

** -Allie **


	2. Quintessa?

** So if you're wondering why I am having little conversations with Twilight people is because it gets boring just saying I don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does, so I have conversations lol.**

** Me: Edward why don't I own Twilight?**

** Edward: Didn't Emmett already go over this with you?**

** Me: Yes, but still why?**

** Edward: In the words of Emmett you're not cool enough**

** I lean down and bite Edward**

** Edward: Ow, why did you bite me I am gonna tell if you don't say it.**

** Me: Fine, I don't own Twilight or any of the characters in it Stephanie Meyer does except the baby that is mine. Muwahahahaha.**

_Previously on Lucky Numbe 3_

_"Ok, I don't know how to tell everyone this but….." I don't think I could say it cause I knew Edward would be mad at me and leave me again._

_"Bella love, please tell us what's wrong." He told me stroking my cheek._

_"Ok, but promise not to leave me again when I tell you." He looked hurt._

_"Love I told you I won't leave you ever again, but please tell me what's wrong before I go mad." He asked me._

_"I'm…..pregnant._

I turned to look at Edward and it surprised me when I did. He had the biggest smile ever on his face I thought his mouth might fall off. He leaned down and crushed his lips to mine before he whispered in my ear so no one could hear.

"Love, I don't understand why you think I would leave you this is one of the best things to ever happen to me. I promise you I will be there every step of the way right by your side."

That made me smile and I finally looked at the rest of the family. Emmett and Alice were jumping up in down, holding hands, and spinning in a circle. Carlisle and Esme had massive smiles on their faces too. Jasper looked happy, but was in the process of trying to calm Alice down. Rosalie she was glowing I thought she would be mad at me for having a baby and she didn't get one.

Once Alice calmed down she ran over to me and gave me the biggest hug ever.

"This is going to be so much fun! We can go shopping, decorate the room, and go shopping! Oh, Bella this is awesome I don't know why you were worried about telling everyone because I already knew the minute the test said positive. Can I please look into the future to see if it's a boy or girl PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!" she said all this in like 3 seconds.

"Sorry, but you're going to have to find out when I do, and you're not getting so much stuff that it won't be able to wear half of the clothes you buy." I stated

"Darn it, but I have to help Esme build and extra room to the house anyways, so I guess I will occupy myself with that till we find out, and Bella I know what you are about to say just forget it you're moving in here this weekend." I was shocked by that little speech, but managed to say ok.

"OMG, AHHHHHHH I AM GOING TO BE THE BEST UNCLE EVER. IMMA PLAY GAMES WITH THE BABY, TEACH THE BABY HOW TO MESS WITH PEOPLE, AND LOTS MORE STUFF THIS IS JUST SO EXCITING!" Emmett screamed at me

"Emmett I am right here you don't have to scream at me, and if you teach my baby to play pranks on people and act stupid I will get Edward to beat the crap out of you." Emmett pouted and Edward and I laughed. Emmett came and picked me up in a hug anyways.

"Emmett you can't squeeze Bella she has a baby inside of her!" Edward told him

"Oh, sorry Bellsie Boo Boo." He told me and put me down

Esme and Carlisle came over to me next and Esme carefully hugged me as well as Carlisle. Esme told me how proud she was of me and that she was going to work hard on the baby room. Carlisle promised he would be my doctor, so I wouldn't have to go to the hospital.

"Bella I am so happy for you." Those words came out of Rosalie's mouth they shocked me.

"Really?" I asked her

"Yeah, look I know I haven't always been the nicest person to you, and since you're going to be part of the family I decided to try and be your friend. I really hope we can get along because I want to be the best aunt I can possibly be to this baby." She told me and my throat felt all thick

"Sure Rosalie I would love that." I smiled at her and she smiled back

Jasper came up and hugged me and told me how happy he was for me and said he would teach the baby things unlike his stupid uncle Emmett.

"Hey, I am not stupid!" He defended I hadn't realized but he had a baby book in his lap and a piece of paper writing down the names he liked. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh, Bella I just found the best name ever Quintessa you should totes name your kid that." I looked at him like he was crazy and said no.

"Carlisle when are we going to be able to see what Bella is having?" Alice asked Carlisle

"Well I can check her tomorrow to see how far along she is because it's getting late, and I will be able to tell around 3 months." He told her

"Fine, and Bella you should go home you're tired and Charlie is getting worried." I nodded and Edward said he would come with me.

I said goodbye to everyone and got hugs from all of them again. Edward grabbed my hand and walked me out to the car. As I was getting in I heard Emmett ask everyone "Since when is Edward not a virgin?" I laughed and Edward yelled that he could still hear him and Emmett said that was the point.

On the drive I asked Edward how I was going to tell Charlie.

"I don't know love, but don't tell him tonight he is already stressed over are engagement."

"Ok, but you'll be with me when I tell him right!" I asked him

"Of course love." He smiled at me

By this point we were home and Edward told me he would be up in my room. I walked into the house and saw that Charlie was asleep on the couch. I walked over to him and pocked him awake. He was half asleep so I helped him up the stairs and when we got to his room he crashed on the bed in his clothes and on top of the covers. I went to the bathroom and got ready for bed before walking back to my room. I walked over to my bed and got under the covers as Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"Sleep love, you and the baby need sleep I am so proud of you and I am very happy." I smiled and fell asleep to him humming my lullaby.

**Please review and tell me what you think **** I hope you enjoyed my story so far**

** -Allie**


	3. Charlie

**Me: Emmett I want some grapes**

** Emmett: Why are you asking me I don't even eat grapes?**

** Me: Because you are the only one around me**

** Emmett: If I get u grapes will u say it **

** Me: Yup, I don't own Twilight or any of the characters Stephanie Meyer does except the baby is mine.**

I woke up in the morning to Edwards arms around me and rubbing my belly.

"Morning." I whispered

"Morning." He replied

We laid there for a few more minutes until my stomach twisted and I jumped out of bed to run straight to the toilet. I started vomiting everything I have eaten in the past 24 hours. Edward held my hair the whole time I tried to tell him not to but he wouldn't listen. When I was done I brushed my teeth and pulled a brush through my hair.

"Do you want breakfast?" Edward asked me

"Sure" I smiled at him

He took me down stairs and led me into the kitchen. I sat there and watched him fix me an omelet thankful that it didn't make me want to throw up. When he set it down in front of me I ate it in like two minutes.

"Someone was hungry." Edward laughed

"Well, I did throw up just a second ago and I am pregnant so I have a reason." I said

"I know do you want to go watch a movie?" He asked me

I nodded yes and he went to pick a movie from the family room. He started laughing and pulled out Juno. I laughed to and he put it in. When it got to my favorite part where she says "Either I just peed myself or…Thunder cats are go!" I told Edward that I was going to say that when my water broke. He just laughed at me. When the movie was over I looked over at the clock and it said two o'clock. Charlie was supposed to be home in thirty minutes because he gets off early on Fridays.

"Edward I think we need to tell Charlie today, but I am scared to." I told him

"I know but if anything happens I won't leave your side ok." I just nodded at him

He left me to think while Charlie was on his way home. When I heard the front door open I jumped and started breathing fast. This was worse than the time I told him I was getting married. He walked into the room and sat down in the chair before he could grab the remote I stopped him.

"Char-Dad I need to tell you something" I was freaking out right now

"Sure kiddo what's up" He asked me

"Dad I am pr…eg…nant" I looked down so I couldn't see his face

"WHAT THE HELL BELLA HOW COULD YOU GET PREGANT I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH A PREGNAT PERSON. YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW NO IF, ANDS, OR BUTS OUT!" He screamed at me

By the end of his speech I was crying and I ran up stairs. Edward came in after me and didn't say anything he knew I needed my time. I grabbed my suitcase threw all of my clothes into it and other things that would fit. Took everything off the walls and headed down the stairs. Edward took my stuff out to the car while I went to say something to Charlie. When I walked into the living room he had his head in his hands and was crying.

"Look Charlie I packed up all my stuff and am leaving now." He nodded and said a good

" YOU KNOW WHAT CHARLIE ONCE I WALK OUT OF THIS HOUSE YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO SEE ME AGAIN SO HOPE YOU HAVE A HAPPY LIFE." I screamed at him and walked out of the house. I jumped into the passenger side of my truck and started crying again. Edward pulled me to him while we were driving and rubbed my arm and started whispering that everything was going to be ok. I just stayed quit the whole ride and so did Edward once we pulled up to his house I got out and was jumped on by a pixie.

"Bella I am so sorry that happened but you are going to have fun staying with us." I nodded and hugged her. Edward grabbed my hand and Alice grabbed my other and they dragged me into the house.

"Bella honey what happened Alice wouldn't tell me?" Esme asked me

"Charlie kicked me out" I said

**Ok, another cliffy sorry but my hands started to cramp. In the next chapter I will have explanations and Bella and Edward find out what they are having!  
-Allie**


	4. 3?

**Me: I have a present for you Emmy**

**Emmett: YAY, I luv presents**

**Me: So if you take this stink bomb and put it in Alice's closet I will say what I am supposed to say with no complaints. **

**Emmett: Fine, though you owe me cause Alice is gonna flip her switch.**

**Me: Kkz, and I don't own Twilight or any of the characters only Stephanie Meyer does except for the baby that is mine!**

"Oh, honey I am so sorry, but you are going to live here and you are going to love it." Esme told me.

"Thanks really I knew Charlie was going to be mad, but I didn't know he was going to be that bad." I started crying again and Edward held me.

"I think I know something that will cheer you up dear go into the living room why I go talk to Carlisle." I nodded at Esme and walked with Edward into the living room.

Emmett and Jasper were in there playing some game on the X-box, Alice came and sat down next to me smiling, and Rosalie was reading a fashion magazine.

"Edward what is Esme planning to do?" I asked him

"I have no idea she is blocking me as well as Carlisle and Alice." I just nodded. We sat there for maybe not even five minutes listening to Emmett complain about how Jasper cheated in the game when Esme came down the stairs holding Carlisle's hand.

"Ok, Bella how would you like to find out the gender of the baby right now, I thought that would cheer you up!" She stated happily

"I would love to." I beamed

"Can we all come please, please, please!" Emmett begged me

"Sure why not." Emmett responded with a loud yay

"Yeah, it's not like I need my hearing." I said and everyone laughed

We headed up the stairs into a room I didn't even know they had in the house. It had all the things a regular hospital room would have in it, and maybe even more. Carlisle took my hand and told me to lay down on the table and lift up my shirt.

"Carlisle why is all this stuff in here?"

"Oh, because I thought you wouldn't want to go to the hospital, so I went ahead and brought everything here." He said

"Thanks." He laughed an you're welcome and pulled out a machine and sat down right next to me on a stool.

"Ok, I'm going to put this gel on your stomach and it's going to be cold." I nodded and he started putting the gel on.

"Can I touch it?" Emmett asked

"My stomach or the gel?" I asked back

"Both!"

"You can touch my stomach later, but not the gel stuff." He pouted a little but said ok.

By then Carlisle had already put the ultra sound thing on my stomach and was moving it around. He was staring at the screen and so was Edward their faces were different though. Carlisle looked like he was trying to figure something out and Edward looked shocked.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Bella nothing's wrong it's just there is more than one baby in there actually triplets." Carlisle told me

Everyone gasped and I had my mouth hanging open in shock just like Edward.

"So, would you like to know what the genders are?" Carlisle asked me

I just nodded because I was crying, but they were tears of joy.

"Ok there is one right here and it's a…..girl." I smiled as did everyone else in the room.

"And here is the second one it's a….girl to." So far I was going to have to beautiful baby girls. I looked at Edward and he looked like he would be crying if he could. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Here is the last baby and you are having…all girls." I was crying and everyone else in the room was jumping up in down in joy.

**HAHAHAHA shocked you didn't I ok, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review and send you're love!**

** -Allie**


	5. Vomiting and Names

I woke up after a rather eventful day yesterday. You could say finding out you're having triplet girls makes the Cullen's very excited. I sat up out of bed and walked down stairs. I smelt bacon coming from the kitchen and I ran to the bathroom vomiting violently in the toilet. Edward had come in to hold my hair sometime while I was bent over the toilet. Once I was done I got up and went back upstairs to Edward and I's room because that was where my toothbrush was, and I had run to the hall bathroom downstairs. I finished and walked back down stairs the smell was completely gone from the house.

"Sorry love, Esme was cooking you breakfast. I forgot all about the morning sickness thing." Edward said and worry over came his features.

"Edward, its fine this happens every morning when I get up and smell something," I laughed "But I'm fine don't worry." I smiled at him. He nodded and led me to the kitchen. I saw Esme putting a plate of food on the table for me.

"I threw the bacon away; I kind of figured it was the grease that made you sick." She smiled at me.

"Thanks Esme," I took a bight of the omelet and for someone who can't eat it was the best omelet I had ever eaten. "Wow, Esme this is really good where did you learn to cook?" She laughed and smiled. "Why thank you Bella, I learned from watching food network and so did Edward. We figured that you were here a lot and that we wanted to cook for you." She smiled at me. Edward had taken the seat next to me and grabbed my hand. I finished eating my omelet and Edward went to clean the dishes, much to my protests but he took it anyway. When Edward came back we walked to his room and lounged on the bed. Then a thought occurred to me I hadn't heard Alice's hyper self all morning and Emmett wasn't laughing every ten seconds.

"Edward where is everyone?" I asked

"They all went hunting this morning and Esme just left because she wanted to stay behind and cook you breakfast." He explained

"Oh, ok so I was thinking what do you want to name the girls?" He shrugged his shoulders

"I have no idea want me to go get the baby book Emmett had?" I nodded my head and in two seconds he was back with the book.

"I think it would be cool if they had names not many people had, but they aren't weird at the same time." I told Edward

"That's a great idea! How about you find you're three top favorite names and I find mine?" I nodded my head. "But where are you going to look for names?" He laughed

"Emmett has another baby book he just bought when he found out we were having all girls and decided to circle all the ones he liked." I laughed to and Edward left to get it. When we each had a book we opened them and began looking. Occasionally Edward would laugh at a name Emmett circled and I would laugh when he told me. It had been an hour and I still hadn't found one name I liked and I was in the I's, so much for progress.

"Hey, look one of the names Emmett circled is actually a really pretty name, but not many people have it." Edward said

"What is it?" I wondered

"Gemma." He said. I loved it; it was so pretty and unique at the same time.

"I love it we are naming one of them that!" I said excitedly. Maybe Emmett is good for something after all.

"Ok, love." He smiled at me and we began looking again. I found a couple names I liked, but after I thought about it I didn't like them anymore. I stopped once I got to the L's because I had found another beautiful name.

"Edward what do you think about Lydia?" I asked him.

"That's really pretty I think we should use it. So far we have Gemma and Lydia we just need to find one more." He smiled I did to, but I thought he needed to pick the next name.

"How about you pick the next name since Emmett picked one and I picked one." He smiled at me said thank you and began looking again. I watched him as he looked and he was going slower than his normal pace. After about twenty minutes he smiled and said he found the last name. I asked him what it was and he said

"Juliet." I loved it and the other two names they all were so different, but so unique at the same time.

I smiled "Juliet is a wonderful name and we will use it. Now are kids are Gemma, Lydia, and Juliet." I smiled I couldn't wait till I could meet all of them.

"So, now that we found all the names how about we go fix you some lunch and then by the time you are done everyone should be back and we can tell them the names." Wait, it was already lunch time I didn't notice that we had been looking for names that long. I nodded in agreement and followed Edward down the stairs. I had two sandwich's considering I am feeding four people. After I was done Edward was right and everyone came through the door. Well, except for Alice she came bouncing through the door. I was guessing because she knew the names and was excited.

"Everyone sit down Bella and I found names for the baby's." Edward announced

"YAY!" Emmett screamed and ran into the living room everyone followed behind him. Edward and I sat on the loveseat together, Alice, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle had the couch, and Emmett had the chair with Rosalie sitting in his lap.

"Ok, does everyone know how Emmett has been choosing names he likes and circling them in the baby books?" Everyone nodded and Emmett grinned. "I know we all thought he was stupid for doing it, but actually he choose one of the names we have." Emmett took Rose out of his lap, set her down, and started jumping up and down in the room. Everyone laughed at him.

"So, what was the name he picked?" Rosalie asked

"Gemma." Edward said and Emmett started dancing again. He finally calmed down enough and sat down with Rose in his lap again.

"That's a beautiful name what are the other ones?" Esme asked

"Lydia and Juliet." I said everyone agreed that they were beautiful names, but I wanted to give them there middle names now.

"We should give them middle names now." I said and everyone agreed with me, I thought for a minute and I had two perfect ones.

"What about Juliet Alice Cullen and Lydia Rose Cullen?" I asked and Rose and Alice squealed and jumped up and down.

"Would you really name you're babies after us?" Alice asked, I nodded, but said only if Edward liked the names. Before Alice could say anything Edward agreed smiling saying they made the names even more beautiful. We had to find a middle name for Gemma and Edward and I were thinking while everyone was staring at us. Edward suddenly smiled and I looked at him.

"I think we should name Gemma, Gemma Marie Cullen after her mom." I smiled and Alice and Rose squealed again.

"Now that we have names we can go shopping for baby furniture tomorrow because Esme just finished building the extra rooms. It just took a little longer because she built two more." I smiled and agreed.

"Ok, movie time Emmett pick a movie and I will go get Bella popcorn and a drink." Alice said and ran into the kitchen. Two minutes later she came back out and Emmett was putting in the movie Clash of the Titans and was smiling for some random reason and Edward started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked

"Emmett picked the name Gemma because this is in his words "the nice lady that appears all the time's" real name is Gemma and he thought she was pretty and that he wanted his niece to have a pretty name." I laughed and so did everyone else. After watching the movie it was time for my dinner. Edward made me pasta. After that I went and took a shower and got ready for bed. As, I climbed under the comforter of Edward's bed I was thinking about how much I really wanted my babies to come out soon. I cuddled into Edward and fell into a deep sleep.

**Sorry I haven't been updating lately there is two reasons why I haven't. One I have been really busy and Two a lot of people read this story and I have only had 17 reviews that makes me not want to write as much and slows down my writing process, so please review it makes me fell a whole lot better **

**-Allie**


	6. 3 Months Later

**3 months later**

Today was my next check up to see how my babies were doing. Esme also said she had the babies' rooms done and that she wanted to show me. I got up and took a quick shower, got dressed and headed downstairs. Everyone was already down there talking about random things. I spotted Edward and went to sit down beside him.

"Morning, love do you want breakfast?" He asked

I nodded and he got up and was back in a split second with a bowl of cereal in his hand. He handed it to me and I started eating. After I was finished Edward took my bowl back into the kitchen and Esme came and sat next to me.

"So, do you want to see the babies' rooms?" I was suddenly excited and nodded with a smile on my face. She grabbed my hand and led me upstairs. I knew that she was building the new rooms on the third floor were mine and Edwards room is so we would be closer to them. The first door she stopped in front of had Gemma's name in big pink and black letters on the door.

"Aww that's so cute!" I smiled

"Just wait till you see the room" Alice said from behind me I hadn't realized she had come. I turned around and Rosalie and Edward were there too. Esme opened the door and it led to one of the cutest rooms I have ever seen. There were black and pink zebra stripes everywhere. The walls were a white color with a pink border in the middle.

"Oh my Goodness Esme this is amazing!" Esme just smiled at me

"Well, I am glad you think so, but we still have two more rooms to see." I smiled and she walked out the door. We came to a stop in front of another door and this one had Juliet written on it in pink and brown letters. Esme opened the door and this room was just as perfect as the first one. It had pink and brown strips and polka-dots on everything. The walls were a cute pink color and there were picture frames hanging on them.

"I love it Esme!" I was excited to see the last room. We came to another door and this time it said Lydia in tan, pink, and brown letters. We walked in and the room was adorable like the last two it had circle and square designs and the walls were covered with crazy designs.

"Esme thank you so much for all of these rooms and everything else you have done." I gushed

"Well, you are very welcome sweet heart." Esme smiled at me. I hugged her and we all headed to the "hospital room" so Carlisle could check my babies. He was going to tell me when I was due.

"You know what to do Bella," I nodded at Carlisle and pulled up my shirt so my belly showed. He put the cold, slimy goo on my tummy. When I heard their harts beating I started crying and Esme looked like she would cry to if she could.

"Ok, they look healthy and they are doing fine and you are due October 4th." I nodded and smiled.

The rest of the day Edward and I watched Juno, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, and Remember Me. I fell asleep that night dreaming about my girls and Edward.

**I know this is a short chapter and I am really sorry I have been taking so long to get this up. I have been just so busy lately and this is the first time in a while when I have had time to write. Thank you to all my readers who have stuck with me, and if you are reading my other story Reading Twilight the Book I will try my best to get a chapter up next weekend. I have the pictures of the babies' rooms on my profile. Luv yall**

** -Allie**


	7. Arrival

Next week was my due date and I was, excited! If you got past the massive weight gain and that you can't really do anything being pregnant was actually really fun. It was really exciting when the baby's kicked, but sometimes it hurt like hell! I was definitely ready for them to come out. Everything was ready for their arrival. The rooms have been ready for a couple months now, but Alice had to stock the closets a couple weeks ago. We also had to buy a butt load of diapers and baby bottles.

You may be wondering about what I am going to do about a wedding, then becoming a vampire. Well, Edward and I had a serious talk about that the other day. We decided that are wedding will be when the girls are old enough to walk because we want them to be the flower girls. About me turning we are going to do that when the girls are about two. I don't mind being twenty when I get changed, so the date is set for that.

If you're wondering right now I am on bed rest, so I am bored out of my mind. Carlisle said that in order to make sure the baby's don't come to soon was to stay in bed. Of course I am arguing now saying that it doesn't matter if the baby's come now, but Carlisle insists. The only time I am allowed to get out of the stupid bed is when I need to use the restroom. Edward usually carries me, so I don't really get walk all that much. If you ask me I have probably already lost feeling in my legs. Next time I even try to walk I would probably fall over.

Anyway, you probably don't care about that so I will stop ranting.

"Edward?" I yelled

"Yes, love?" He answered

"Either I just peed myself or…." He caught on to what I was saying and yelled for Carlisle. Edward picked me up and carried me to the hospital looking room. Everyone came up with Carlisle and stared while Carlisle hooked wires to me.

"Since these are human babies, I have to wait till you dilate enough so I can give you a C-Section." Carlisle said. I nodded my head in response.

4 Hours Later

"Uggh, God get these freken babies out of me." I screamed. I was in so much pain. Contractions sucked I never want to have another kid again three is just fine.

"Carlisle can you get the babies out already?" Edward asked

"I think, so everybody out except for the girls and Edward." There was a bunch of moaning from Jasper and Emmett, but I barley noticed that. Carlisle put some medication on my stomach, so I wouldn't feel him cutting my stomach open. He started cutting and I was worried that everyone wouldn't be in control, but to my amazement they were all fine. After about five minutes I heard a cry and I looked to my stomach.

"Here's baby Gemma." Carlisle said holding up my baby. I started crying and Edward looked like if he could he would cry. He handed her to Edward, so he could get the other two out. Edward was trying to get her to calm down and I was staring in amazement at her. Another five minutes later I heard another cry.

"Here's Juliet" Carlisle said. I started crying even more, but this time he gave the baby to Rose. Juliet looked just like Gemma and if Lydia looked like them I don't know how I was going to tell them apart. I heard screaming and Lydia was in Carlisle's arms. He handed her to me and I was about to scream with so much joy. I had a family now and that's the best gift I could have ever gotten.

**Hey sorry guys I know that I haven't updated this in a while. I was working on another story. It's called It's a Complicated Story so please read that and review! I will be updating this story every Monday so if you hate Monday's you shouldn't now lol! Review and send lots of love!**

** -Allie **


	8. NOOOOOOOOOOO

Yesterday I gave birth to my beautiful babies!

Gemma Marie Cullen: Born September 25, 2010 at 6:00 pm weighing 7 pounds 5 oz.

Juliet Alice Cullen: Born September 25, 2010 at 6:03 pm weighing 7 pounds 3 oz.

Lydia Rose Cullen: Born September 25, 2010 at 6:07 pm weighing 7 pounds 1 oz.

Everyone has been helping Edward and I, but we really want to take care of them by ourselves. It's not that I don't appreciate their help, but I am not disabled and I can do it myself with Edward. Gemma was a very well behaved baby. She slept through the night last night. I had to wake her up just to feed her. Juliet is very cranky. She cry's a lot usually I have her away from the other two when they are sleeping because she will wake them up. Lydia is my little baby she is very good too! She'll cry sometimes, but not as much as Juliet.

Lydia looks just like Edward! She has bronze curly hair and bright green eyes. She even has his facial features. Gemma looks like me wavy, brown hair and brown eyes.

Juliet looks like both of us though. She has brown hair with bronze highlights and she had green eyes with brown in the middle.

Currently, I was holding Juliet and she was asleep thank GOD! Edward was holding Gemma and she was drinking a bottle. Rose was holding Lydia and she was also asleep. Everyone was arguing with Emmett about why the sky is blue. I swear that boy needs some help!

"Emmett if you don't be quiet you're gonna wake the babies!" Edward told him

"Sowwy, Daddy Edward." Oh, yeah another thing is that when I had the babies Emmett started calling Edward Daddy Edward. Edward hates it, but just ignores him now.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Juliet started screaming. Ugh, I hope she doesn't wake Lydia up. Edward took her from me to take her to another room. He gave me Gemma, so I could finish feeding her.

"When am I going to be able to hold one of them?" Emmett asked me. Edward and I had agreed that it wouldn't be the best idea to let Emmett hold a baby right now. Edward had come back into the room with a sleeping Juliet in his arms. He looked at me and nodded. I got up and walked over to Emmett. I told him to hold out his hands like he was holding a baby. He nodded and did as I said. I carefully placed Gemma in his hands. He held her for about two minutes and then…..

""

**Sorry this is short and that it has a cliffy, but I thought I would keep everyone on their toes. What do you think will happen, because I sure don't? Review and tell me what you think should happen. And sorry I didn't update last week, but I was very upset and I didn't feel like writing. Also, read my story It's a Complicated Story because I work very hard on that every week! REVIEW WITH LUV!**

**-Allie**


	9. Just the beginning

Previously

"When am I going to be able to hold one of them?" Emmett asked me. Edward and I had agreed that it wouldn't be the best idea to let Emmett hold a baby right now. Edward had come back into the room with a sleeping Juliet in his arms. He looked at me and nodded. I got up and walked over to Emmett. I told him to hold out his hands like he was holding a baby. He nodded and did as I said. I carefully placed Gemma in his hands. He held her for about two minutes and then…..

""

EPOV

Oh, my god Gemma just threw up all over Emmett! Gemma was crying and Emmett looked like he was about to barf himself. Bella took Gemma back trying to hold back her laughter, but she wasn't succeeding very well. She quickly hurried to the kitchen to clean up Gemma and to make sure that she didn't wake up the other babies.

When Bella left Emmett ran upstairs and I heard the shower turn on and Emmett started cussing. I laughed again, but I was careful no to wake up Juliet. Ah, my babies. I had never told Bella that I had always wanted to be a father and I was mad at myself for thinking that I was taking that away from her. I knew deep down that she wanted kids to she just never told me either.

The girls are so beautiful. I am actually quite glad that they aren't identical because they can have their own unique features. Gemma looks just like Bella. She has curly, brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. All of them blush like Bella though which I am so glad they inherited that. Lydia looks just like me. She has curly, bronze hair and emerald green eyes. Bella was happy that she inherited something of me from when I was human. And Juliet was the perfect combination of both of us. She has brown hair with bronze highlights and really pretty eyes that are green on the outside and brown on the inside.

Juliet was in my arms right now. She is the crankiest out of the triplets. Most of the time when she was awake she was screaming. Gemma is practically an angel, but there is a downside to that. We always have to wake her up to eat and usually she just sits there and stares at you and doesn't make any noise. Lydia was a mix. She would cry sometimes and be perfectly fine a minute later.

Emmett had made his way downstairs muttering profanities under his breath. I rolled my eyes at him, so he got thrown up on it's not like he was going to die. At least he didn't have to change dirty diapers. That was the one part of babies I didn't like and being a vampire it was a lot worse because we have a better since of smell.

Bella walked back in the room with a sleeping Gemma in her arms. Lydia had woken up while she was gone and was currently in Rose's lap being played with by her and Alice. I knew the whole family was excited about having little ones in the house. Rose and Esme were the most excited. Rose was a bit sad because she has always wanted a child of her own, but when she saw them she immediately got over it. Esme was happy because she had three grandbabies to take care of.

A couple of hours later everyone had scattered around the house to do their own thing. Emmett and Jasper were upstairs playing video games, Rose and Alice were on the internet shopping for baby clothes, and my angel was upstairs taking a nap. Since she gave birth yesterday she has been really tired. Esme, Carlisle, and I were downstairs with the kids. Esme was feeding a bottle to Juliet, smiling down at her. Carlisle had Juliet in his arms also feeding her and looking at her the same way Esme was looking at Gemma. I had Lydia, but she was asleep having already finished her bottle. I was rocking her back and forth gently in my arms and humming the lullaby that I made for the girls.

After all the girls were asleep I heard my Bella descending the stairs. She walked into the living room and smiled when she saw us. She came and sat down next to me resting her head on my shoulder and gently lent foreword to kiss Lydia's forehead. Lydia smiled in her sleep and Esme awed.

Juliet started to squirm in Esme's arms and started crying. Esme tried to calm her down but nothing was working, so Bella jumped up to go get her. Once Bella had her in her arms Juliet immediately stopped crying and fell back asleep. Esme was smiling as was I and Bella came to sit back down beside me.

Esme got up and went outside to the garden. A little while later Carlisle started to get up.

"I have some work I need to finish," He smiled and walked over to me. "Here," He said and handed Gemma to me. I shifted Lydia to one of my arms and Carlisle gently laid Gemma in my other one.

Once he was gone I looked down at Bella. She was smiling and looked like she could jump up and down.

"What are you smiling about love?" I asked her

"I'm just so happy," she replied looking up at me with love in her eyes.

"Me to," I said and felt content. I was here with my little family. Nothing could make this moment any better.

**I feel so bad for not updating this. I just was losing some inspiration, but luckily I found some again! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know it might seem like this is the end of the story, but trust me this story is far from over. Please review and if I get ten or more reviews I might just post a chapter tomorrow! **

**-Allie**


End file.
